


Movie Night

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is stressed so Sauli decides that they'll have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please comment and tell me what you think. Please be nice too. Thanks for reading. Oh, I do not own these people and this didn't happen from what i know.

~Sauli POV~  
Adam was stressed and Sauli could see that, so he decided that since tonight they didn’t have anything to do they would cuddle up and watch Adam’s favorite movie Velvet Goldmine. And if things happened then they would have sex while Velvet Goldmine was on, either way was fine. So before Adam came home Sauli found the movie, put on some popcorn, got some wine, and put some more lube in the nightstand. Once everything was ready he sat on the bed and waited till Adam got home.  
~Adam POV~  
“SAULI” He couldn’t seem to find the blonde down stairs so he thought he’d look in the bedroom to see if Sauli was sleeping. He walked into the bedroom to see Sauli laying on the bed looking completely zoned out with a bowl of popcorn and wine on the nightstand. “Hey beautiful, watcha’ been up to.” He sat up quickly looking relieved.  
“Oh, Adam it’s you. I thought we’d watch a movie tonight since you’ve been working so hard.” He smiled and patted the space beside him.  
“Aw, thanks babe, but I’m not working that hard you know.” He went to the closet and changed into his purple pj’s and then sat on the bed.  
“Don’t be modest, you’ve been working hard and I can tell. Now lie down and watch the movie with me.” Sauli turned and poured two glasses of wine and sat the popcorn between them.  
“What movie is it?” He asked.  
“You’ll see.” Sauli got the remote and turned on the movie. He squealed a minute later.  
“I love you so much.” He gave Sauli a kiss on the cheek. He loved this man so much; he didn’t understand the movie at all but still would cuddle and watch it with him. He always returned the favor by watching Sauli’s movies, but Sauli always knew how to make him feel better. “How did I get so lucky?”  
“Stop it you're making blush.” It was true Sauli was blushing, it was always so cute when Sauli blushed he couldn’t help but laugh. Sauli stuck his tongue out, “Oh, be quite and watch your movie.”  
~Sauli POV~  
Adam went back to watching the movie and Sauli started day dreaming and some way or another he ended up thinking about sex and was getting hard, fast. He tried thinking about unsexy things, then gross stuff, then family. Nothing was helping so he looked up at Adam, who was completely absorbed in the movie, and kissed him on the cheek. Adam looked down at him and kissed back, soon they were kissing each other hungrily and Sauli was on top of Adam straddling his waist.  
Adam broke the kiss to get his own shirt off and Sauli started stripping also. Soon they were naked, panting, and grinding against each other.  
“Adam, need you in me.” Adam reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He motioned for Sauli to get of him. “No, lay down I’m doing the all work tonight.” He grabbed the lube from Adam and started opening himself up and moaning loudly.  
“Damn baby, you look so good fingering yourself like that. Can’t wait to see you riding my cock.” Sauli moaned even louder and tossed the lube at Adam.  
“Slick yourself up, I’m ready.” Adam put a good amount of lube in his hand and put it on. Sauli lined up Adam’s dick to his hole a slid down on it in one swift motion. He started slowly then started speeding up.  
“You look so good baby, taking my cock like a pro.”  
“Adam . . . harder . . . close.” He let out a muffled moan as he came. Adam sped up, thrusting hard, chasing his release. Adam came a minute after, moaning loudly.  
“We should clean up.” Adam said after he came down from his orgasm.  
“No, we should lay here and cuddle.”  
“We’re covered in cum baby.”  
“I don’t wanna get up.” He whined.  
“Fine, I’ll carry you.” Adam got up and carried him to the tub and placed him there. He turned on the water and got in. “That was nice.”  
“Yeah, love you.”  
“Love you too.” Adam leaned down and kissed his forehead. “And I always will.”  
Fin


End file.
